


Some Cucumbers Have All the Fun

by Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me



Series: Nothing but Smut! [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cucumbers, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Friendship, Fucking, Groping, Group Marriage, Group Sex, Love, M/M, Multi, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Switching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me/pseuds/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel and Vicki take a class on how to give a better blow job ... and Jensen and Misha are the lucky ones who get to see what they've learned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Cucumbers Have All the Fun

           “I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

           “ _I can_ … I’m excited!”

           “I don’t know. These people seem … _questionable._ ”

           Vicki turns back to Danneel and squeezes her on the shoulder. “Oh, c’mon. Don’t psych yourself out—this was a good idea!”

           “Of course _you_ would say that, _you_ do this kind of stuff. I’m not quite as adventurous” Danneel hisses, turning back to look through the doorway into the small room packed tightly with twenty other people.

           “Then it’s a good time for you to catch up.” Vicki laughs, giving Danneel’s arm a tug as she leads them into the class, drawing the eyes of the fifteen men and five other women that are filling it up.

           “ _Ah_ , you’re here for the fellatio class?” a balding man asks while sitting behind a long table covered in cucumbers, condoms, spray bottles, charts and other seemingly random objects.

           “Yep!” Vicki chirps excitedly as Danneel hides behind her.

           “Wonderful! I think you are my final two, so let me just go close the door and we can get started.” When the man stands, the women realize that he is unbelievably short—a sight that sends the already nervous Danneel into a fit of giggles.

           “ _Shh_ , shut up!” Vicki hushes, covering her own cracking smile.

           “Sorry, sorry!” Danneel muffles herself into her friend’s shoulder but still vibrates uncontrollably.

           “Oh god, you’re not going to be like this the whole time, are you?” Vicki whispers, reaching back to pat Danneel’s head. Danneel shakes it against her hand but the calmer woman has her doubts. “As your husband would say— _lock it up!”_

 _This_ doesn’t help, now causing both the girls to erupt in hysterics, making all eyes fall upon them with questioning contempt.

           “ _Ladies_ —” the balding man warns, “ _please_ , I take this class seriously, I don’t tolerate jokers.”

           “I’m sorry … _really_ , my partner here is just nervous. We’re serious about it too. She just needs to settle down first” Vicki says, pulling away from Danneel to stand at the woman’s side and wrap her arms around her.

           Danneel finally begins to quiet now that she’s not being kept from view by her friend’s body. “Yeah, _sorry_ … I’m good” she huffs quietly, swiping the loose hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. “ _Really_.”

           “Alright then … well, let’s get started. If everyone can please come up and get a check list … you will be working through each item over the next hour.”

           Vicki walks up to the table and grabs two lists for both her and Danneel, offering polite smiles to the other people as they scooch by her. Once back by the woman’s side, they both look through the items, taking in what they actually got themselves into.

           “Good _god_ … I didn’t think there’d be _this_ much to it” Dannel whispers.

           “Well, it’s a good thing we’re learning then” Vicki follows.

           “Okay, everyone … let’s start with the anatomy of the penis. There’s more than just the _head_ and the _shaft_ —and the more familiar you are with the parts, the better you’ll be able to stimulate each area” their short, shiny instructor says while struggling to put up a diagram on the wall behind him. Another man walks over to help, causing Danneel to try and stifle her giggles again.

           “ _Err_ , thanks” the instructor mumbles as he nods at their helpful classmate. “Okay, as I was saying—once you learn the parts, the better you will make your partner feel.”

           Vicki nods eagerly along with the others—obviously loving this approach. Danneel however, stays still, wondering for the thousandth time if they should _really_ be doing this.

           “So pay attention everyone—you’ll all be getting a cucumber to practice on when we’re done”

_Yeah … this might have been a mistake._

***

           “ _Oh my god!_ That was amazing!”

           “I told you.”

           “No, but _really_ … that was … that was _hot!_ ” Danneel yips, wide eyed and gawking at the sidewalk in front of them.

           “It was … now we get to go home and practice some more.” Vicki links her arm through Danneel’s as they saunter back to the car.

           “Yes! Oh! But wait—do we have cucumbers?” Danneel asks—voice in a sudden panic.

           “ _No_ , but I’m pretty sure those are easy to come by” Vicki laughs and leans her head upon her friend’s shoulder.

           Danneel smiles and nods assuredly—quickening their pace to the car. “Okay … okay, _good_.”

***

           Jensen continues to snore lightly and drool onto Misha’s shoulder—and Misha continues to rub his thumb along the man’s thigh as they slouch in the back of the town car. It has been a long month of filming and they were both _more than_ ready to head home. All the excitement however, left Jensen just _a little_ exhausted and he has been asleep on and off ever since they boarded the plane. It was hell trying to get him and all their things out to the car they’d called; and now Misha is thinking the struggle might continue once they finally get back. Jensen’s neighborhood appears through the tinted window and the conscious one quickly gets to work in waking his friend up.

           “Jen … Jen, we’re here” Misha nudges, squeezing Jensen’s thigh a little harder than before.

           Jensen only groans and wraps a heavy arm around Misha’s middle.

           With a soft smile, Misha tries again. “I know, babe … I know.” He shifts his weight and works his arm between them, finally giving the boneless man a shove. “Come on, that’s it— _up_ ya go!”

           Jensen growls. “Mish! _Nooo!”_

           “I know, but wouldn’t you rather sleep in a bed? It’ll be much more comfortable than my shoulder, I promise.”

           But the promise of more sleep only makes the man _more_ tired and he slumps further, tipping over after another moment and collapsing into Misha’s lap.

           The sight makes him laugh and he runs his own tired hand through Jensen’s hair. “Well, if you’re going to try and sway my efforts with a blow job … you just might be on to something.”

           Jensen groans again and swats Misha’s knee, finally hoisting himself upright on his own and rubbing at his eyes.

           “Oh … so … _no_ blow job then?” Humor plays in his eyes, but a part of Misha was actually kind of hoping for a quickie. This month had been so busy, he barely even got in time to handle _himself_ , none the less— _be_ handled.

           Jensen yawns and shakes his head. “ _Nah_ , man.”

           “Aw, why not?”

           “Cuz, I’d probably end up falling asleep again and choking myself on your dick” Jensen says without a lick of humor.

           The car stops in front of Jensen’s house and they both begin to gather up their things as the driver makes his way around to open the door.

           “Still would probably feel good” Misha grumbles pathetically, earning him a heated glare from his friend. The door opens and they both spill out of the cab, thanking the driver and grabbing their suitcases from the back. Once loaded up, they scrape and stumble to the front door, pushing through after Jensen managed to find his keys—a search that proved far too difficult when sleep deprived.

           The _Walking Dead wannabes_ then dump their belongings in the entryway and shut the door behind them—secretly glad that it’s already so late that the kids are long in bed. On the heels of a break, Misha usually brings the family to Texas, or Jensen brings _his_ to LA—so they can spend the time off together. The kids love the company, and so do the adults. The adults, probably _more so_ because when in a group—the kids tire themselves out and usually sleep soundly all through the night. By the crickets they hear chirping out back—this night is no exception.

           The men lean lightly on one another and make their way through the house and into the living room, not expecting to see is both of their wives, deep throating condom-covered cucumbers with vigor.

           “What the hell?” Jensen yelps, suddenly much more awake.

           Danneel chokes, laughing around the thick vegetable.

           Vicki extracts hers and gives both the shocked men a wide grin. “Hey, boys.”

           “ _Um_ … hello” Misha returns, taking a hesitant step forward. “What’s going on in here?”

           Danneel pulls off her cucumber with a _pop_ and peers shyly up at him. “We took a class while you guys were gone.”

           “On how to defile vegetables?” Jensen blurts, his face still scrunched in confusion.

           “ _No_ —on how to give a better blow job” Vicki says matter-of-factly.

           Jensen’s face drops. “Oh.”

           “ _Oh_ , indeed!” Misha says excitedly, already bouncing on his heels with anticipation. “So … _um_ , what—what all did you girls learn?”

           Vicki and Danneel both grin at one another and then return to the cucumbers, swallowing them down in smooth, slick passes.

           Jensen gulps, moving up to stand beside Misha once more—leaning back upon him, as if his knees are giving out—and with the sight of the two women making inch by inch of green disappear, _they just might be._

           Their jeans tighten, and the men fidget in their places as their palms begin to sweat.

           Misha peeks down at himself—eye catching Jensen’s bulge matching his own, and the image makes him lick his lips. With a quick side step, he slips in behind his friend, fingers moving deftly around the man and undoing the button of his pants.

           Jensen gasps as Misha’s hand slides underneath his boxers and takes him in his grip, moving up along his shaft—creating an already sizable wet spot against the fabric. Every part of him wants to just let his head fall back against Misha’s shoulder and relax into the touch—but Jensen can’t keep his eyes off the women as they show what their mouths are capable of.

           Misha kisses Jensen’s neck as he watches the girls as well—grinning wider after another few minutes of the delicious show. “So—do you think you ladies had enough practice? I’m sure those cucumbers could use a break.”

           Jensen moans—Misha’s hand stroking his tip just right. “Yeah” he sips. “How ‘bout the real thing?”

           The girls pause again, eyes flicking to one another and curving with mischief. Deep breaths sound out and soon, the cucumbers are set aside on the tables capping the ends of the coach; both Danneel and Vicki, rising up and moving towards their husbands.

           Misha pauses mid stroke—finally pulling his hand free of Jensen’s pants, which causes the other man to whine.

           “ _Shh_ , baby—don’t worry, we’ll make you feel good” Danneel purrs, curling her arms around her husband’s chest while propping up to her toes to kiss him hard.

           Misha and Vicki match beside them, and soon—the couples are stumbling back towards the couch, collapsing upon it in a tangle of limbs. With some maneuvering, Jensen and Misha find themselves sitting on the cushions, both mounted by their respective wives. They grind and pet and moan atop their husbands, finally leaning over and connecting with each other in the middle—a mess of lips and tongues—leaving both the men speechless.

           After a few more moments, the girls detach—still gently stroking each other’s cheeks.

           “Should we try out what we learned?” Vicki whispers against Danneel’s open mouth.

           Danneel nods, peeling herself away and slipping down Jensen’s legs to kneel upon the floor. She slides her soft hands up his thighs, feeling for the waist band of his jeans—all the while eyeing him and making him pant like he’s just been out running. She giggles when she finally tugs the fabric down and pulls his cock free, licking her lips once her eyes trail to the leaking tip. With a breath and a little push—she’s sucking him in, forcing Jensen’s head to plop back and a heavy cry rattle out his throat.

           Misha isn’t far behind—Vicki now between his legs and doing the same.

           It’s blinding white heat and bliss for a long while—both men gripping hard at the cushions and one another, unable to control themselves as their wives twist their tongues and massage their balls just _perfectly_ — _just like they were instructed_. It’s heaven with teeth, and the men have never been so welcoming of a _nip_.

           Vicki is the first to slow, finally coming off of Misha’s dick and wiping her lips with the pad of her thumb. “We should slow down, Dani … we don’t want them to get off _that_ easy.”

           Danneel stops as well, pulling away and smiling at the woman beside her. “You’re right … we should draw this out.”

           Jensen finally resurfaces from the depths of bliss and becomes aware of the world once more. “You won’t hear us complainin’” he garbles, shaking his head a little.

           “Not at all” Misha adds, glancing over at the wrecked man to his right. Without notice, he reaches out and tugs Jensen by the collar and up against his mouth.

           The women chuckle and slowly begin to stroke the men again, sighing as Jensen and Misha lose themselves in each other’s taste.

           Misha’s fingers trace the freckles that line Jensen’s jaw—knowing where each one rests from memory alone. Once all is chartered, he finally backs away, leaving Jensen gasping against him. “What about you two?” he then asks, turning to the women. “We want to take care of you guys too.”

           “ _Oh?_ Did you guys attend a class as well?” Vicki teases, winking at her husband.

           “Should we?” Misha returns, letting go of Jensen and curling up to take his wife in his hands.

           “Well, show us what you had in mind and we’ll tell you afterwards if your technique needs improving.”

           With a roll of his eyes, Misha slides off the couch and lays Vicki upon the floor, gliding over her and working up her tank top with eager hands.

           Jensen follows suit, pulling Danneel back on the couch and grinding into her just before yanking off her blouse.

           It only takes about five minutes before they’re all naked and Jensen’s tongue and fingers are sliding in and out of his wife. Vicki is still on the floor, moaning as Misha sucks bruises into her breasts and teases her with the tip of his cock. She’s soon skimming her arms around his shoulders, and he sits her up on his lap, pushing into her with the help of her own weight. Vicki bites into Misha’s skin to muffle her cry—only being more turned on as she watches Danneel fall apart against Jensen’s tongue. The rock of the other woman’s body is hypnotizing, and Vicki finds herself reaching out to run her hand up Danneel’s stomach, finally resting her fingers upon her chest and pinching the pink nubs of her nipples. Danneel moans louder, biting at her bottom lip and arching into the touch. Vicki grins, but then the sight of Jensen’s throbbing cock catches her eye. With her other hand, she stretches out and takes him into her palm, stroking him the best she can as Misha moves inside her. Jensen gasps—his mouth still at work on the wet heat of his wife. Green eyes twitch to Vicki and glimmer with excitement.

           Misha soon turns them around—feeling Vicki push against him with her efforts to please their friends. With some repositioning, Vicki soon finds herself on all fours, sucking Jensen down as Misha continues to fuck into her from behind. One of his hands then take over petting Danneel—massaging her skin until her breath comes out in gasps.

           However, Vicki’s new found skills prove too much for Jensen, and he has to pull away from Danneel’s open legs—he can’t focus or coordinate his movements while the other woman works. But Danneel doesn’t seem to mind, instead sitting upright once more and kicking her legs around to slide off the couch and up next to Misha. They smile at one another; soon twisting into each other’s hands and licking open each other’s mouths. Misha halts his thrusts, eventually slipping out of Vicki so he can move Danneel onto the floor.

           It is then that Danneel gets her own ideas, deciding that the sight of the other woman, on hands and knees, and devouring her husband is too perfect to ignore. So she wriggles her way underneath those smooth spread legs, propping herself up onto her elbows so she can taste her—taste her and Misha all at once, and the moment her tongue meets Vicki’s slit, Danneel can’t help but let out a hum of approval.

           Misha groans—practically bowled over by the sight of everyone he loves, quite literally _connected_. It’s beautiful—it _always_ is.

           Not to be left out, Misha then moves himself on top of Danneel and slides into her—keening as she curses against his wife’s skin. Vicki moans as well—the vibration of her voice rocking Jensen to the core, making him let out his own slew of curses.

           It doesn’t take long though for them all find their rhythm. Jensen, thrusting up into Vicki’s throat, and Vicki—bobbing down against Danneel’s tongue. Danneel shivers as she swallows down the sweet, sweet taste of her friend—each lap of her tongue being aided by Misha’s powerful hips. It’s all sweat and cries and “fuck” and “yes—more, _please, more_ ”. And they all give as much as they can until one of them is bound to break—and Jensen turns out to be the first, dragging his hands through Vicki’s hair as she swirls her tongue around his tip, feeling himself throb against her lips. With one more swallow, he’s spilling into her mouth—and she gobbles up every drop greedily. It all makes Misha power into Danneel even harder, always finding pure joy in the sight of Jensen losing it, and soon— _he’s_ on edge as well.

           _“Fuck”_ Jensen moans again, peeking down as Vicki finally slides him out of her mouth. Warmth floods through his bones as her face light up, and he uses the last of his energy to push forward and kiss her, feeling the intense need for the woman itch his skin.

           But the movement causes Vicki to sit back, pressing Danneel’s tongue and fingers deeper into her. The woman moans into Jensen’s mouth, but he holds her steady as she finally comes.

           Misha is coming too—thrusting into the other woman with all his might, gripping onto her thighs for leverage.

           As they all arch and cry and shiver around her, Danneel finally loses herself as well—fingers digging into Vicki’s sweat-slicked flesh, drowning in her taste and the feel of Misha’s cock and come filling her up. It’s everything and anything all at once, and it’s just what she always hopes for when they’re all together like this.

           After a few more minutes, they each break away—collapsing in place and chuckling to themselves.

           “Well _shit_ …” Misha says, staring up at the high vault of the ceiling. “That was not what I was expecting, but _damn_ … it was a nice surprise.”

           “I’m glad” Danneel hums back, eyes glazed over as she still twitches on the remnants of her orgasm.

           “I hope we made our instructor proud” Vicki adds in, laughing as she nuzzles the side of Jensen’s leg.

           “I’m sure you did, but I didn’t get to see _all_ of what you learned. Jensen was the lucky one there” Misha laughs, trying to lift his head to look up at the man still on the couch, but he just can’t find the energy.

           Vicki pats Jensen’s leg and smiles wider. “Maybe tomorrow, dear … what did you think, Jen? Was the class worth it?” Vicki straightens out slightly and turns her head to look at Jensen, waiting for his answer but can only let out a laugh when her eyes fall on that bare, freckled chest.

           “What’s so funny?” Misha asks around a giggle of his own.

           Jensen’s loud snore is the only answer he needs.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was an amazing prompt given to me by the equally amazing Jasmine [(casisanidjit)](http://casisanidjit.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [Castiel-Left-His-Mark-On-Me](http://castiel-left-his-mark-on-me.tumblr.com)
> 
> For more Cockles/ Destiel smut, fluff and overall feels, check out the rest of my Ao3


End file.
